clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Knight's Quest 3
Ye Knight's Quest 3 was an event at the Medieval Party 2011 and Medieval Party 2012. It could be accessed in the Cave, next to Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) and Ye Knight's Quest 2 (in 2011 and 2012, respectfully). Items Three free items can be found in the quest: *White Knight Helmet *White Knight Armor *Gold Staff and Shield Challenges :''IMPORTANT NOTE: Don't forget to pick up the parts of the White Knight Armor while you complete the quest.'' #The first Challenge consisted of memory skills as the challenge is to find the hidden gem that is asked to be found. The following options are red, blue, or yellow. Get the correct answer three times to move onto the next challenge. #The next is a puzzle solver where you have to click certain buttons to get across. A glitch happened that when you entered the maze, you could walk on the big block of stone on top of the wall and reach the end. To complete the challenge, first walk over to the red button and click on it, then walk over to the blue button and click it, lastly walk over to the yellow button and click on it. After that you will proceed to the Hall of Hints to learn how to defeat the Hydra. #After you discover how to defeat the Hydra in the Hall of Hints you will proceed to the next room to battle the Hydra. Note: To defeat the Hydra you are required to have the Gold Staff and Shield which you can get in the Hall of Hints. #The Hydra has three heads: One red, one blue and one yellow. To defeat the monster you must take down each head. #*To defeat the red head, you must throw snowballs at it. If a red head's attack hits you, you get sent to the Hall of Hints and have to start all over again. #*To defeat the blue head, you must throw a snowball at the lava in a pot overhead, when it's over it. You need to develop a sense of timing for this one. If the blue head's attack hits you, you get frozen. #*To defeat the yellow head, you must walk to the stone the yellow head aims at and wear the shield to reflect the attack back to the dragon. #Once you have defeated the Hydra, a stone bridge will appear at the right side of the screen. Walk through it and you will enter the Royal Court, where you can get White Knight Armor. Trivia *Once the party ended, the Hydra was stolen by Herbert for Battle of Doom. **It returned for the Medieval Party 2012, meaning it was either recovered and repaired after the Battle of Doom, or a new one was created. *The Royal Court room part of the quest was later used as the Dining Hall for the Medieval Party 2013. Gallery Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 1.png|Memory puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 2.png|Path puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 hydra room.png|Hydra room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 treasure room.png|Treasure room Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Places